


The Fish of Lake Hylia

by shyanne90__aa



Series: The Happy Drabbles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyanne90__aa/pseuds/shyanne90__aa
Summary: I would like to state that, for the record, this was an idea thought of by a friend. You know who you are.
Series: The Happy Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Fish of Lake Hylia

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to state that, for the record, this was an idea thought of by a friend. You know who you are.

Green is out on the lake, fishing from the canoe he and Blue built. It's an early Sunday morning, the sun barely peeking over the tree line as its rays bounce off the surface of the water, creating a fiery hue that extends beyond the horizon. His stark blonde hair is noticeably frazzled; he was in a rush this morning to get out here, and he had slept in a little later than he would have liked.

"None of that matters though," he tells himself as he strings a bright red bobber onto his fishing line. "Just me, my boat, and I."

He ties the pointy hook carefully into place, tugging on it a bit to ensure the knot is tight and proper, before clasping two leaded weights onto the string.

_'It's nice to have some peace and quiet for once.'_

He sticks his hand into a small icebox to his left, the freezing solids sending chills up his spine and shocking him alert, and pulls out a small cube of meat. After jabbing the hook through it, Green casts his rod, the swish of the line audible only to him as the hook flew over the murky abyss below him and causing a rippling disturbance in the water a good distance away. The bobber drops under the surface for a moment as the weights settle into position.

 _'Lake Hylia is a beautiful place',_ He thinks as he places his hand on the reel, resting the fishing rod on his knee. It's peaceful, elegant, and -

What in the name of Hylia is _that_!?

He puts the wooden pole into one of several holders built into the rim of the canoe before shuffling through the travel bag he brought with him. He's looking for his binoculars, but after rummaging through his belongings for a good minute (peering back upwards to keep an eye on the strange thing off in the distance), he returns empty-handed.

He doesn't see it moving much, the silhouette making no advancements after he noticed it near one of the islets. Whatever it is, it's floating just above the lake.

_'What in the hell?'_

He decides to ignore it for the time being. It was no hindrance to his expedition, and he needs to be focused if he's going to catch anything before he has to turn in.

It takes a while, but he manages to bring in a sizeable haul, consisting of multiple green and blue bass, as well as a particularly feisty loach that snapped his line.

The sun is now blocked by the low-hanging morning clouds, halting the glamorous sheen of the water surrounding him. He has just finished packing up for the trip home, getting ready to row back to shore, when he spots _it_.

The single largest Hylian Bass he has ever seen, barely scraping into his vision.

He turns his head slowly, eyes wide as he takes in the sight he bears witness to. This bass, it _has_ to be at least seven pounds, is attached to an equally proportional octorok balloon, and is simply drifting along, minding its own business. It stumbles with the sudden change in the wind, pushing its way towards him, but just out of arms reach.

Its wide eyes appeared clueless to most people, but Green sees something else.

_This whole thing screams Vio and Shadow._

He sighs, placing his fingers on the crook of his brow, and thinks back to earlier that morning, when he took note of the two _other_ empty beds in the house.

_'Why me?'_


End file.
